Letters from the Vigil
by Sisimka
Summary: Aedan's Awakening story. Includes friendship with Alistair and as always, his romance with Leliana.
1. Chapter 1

_This collection of letters represents my 'take' on Awakening and will include plot spoilers._

_I have written quite a few stories featuring Aedan and his companions. The first is called 'The Hero of Ferelden' which started with the slaying of the Archdemon and followed Aedan's adventures for nearly a year afterwards. Among other things he went to Amaranthine and began to rebuild the Grey Wardens. The darkspawn attacks started to reoccur during that time and rumours of talking darkspawn circulated._

_My second post-origins story, 'Gifts', tells the tale of Alistair's wedding and occurs approximately one year after 'Hero', two years after the Blight. In journeying to Denerim Aedan encounters a tainted village, which would have been the work of the architect, not that they knew this at the time. Aedan's eldest (adopted) son became tainted and underwent the Joining to become Ferelden's youngest Grey Warden._

_So, in my version of Ferelden, the events of Awakening happen next, immediately upon Aedan's return to Amaranthine. I hope the contents of these letters adequately explain the differences between my story and the official one. We'll all end up in the same place…_

* * *

Vigil's Keep

Alistair,

I write with dire news. Vigil's Keep has been all but overrun with darkspawn. We returned from Denerim just last night to be met with the news that many of our order perished, including the soldiers of Amaranthine.

You will remember I mentioned that we had all felt the taint here in a vague way. That village we burned must be connected. I blame myself for not investigating further and sooner. The darkspawn were beneath us all this time. The old cellars of this keep have been breached and there is the possibility of an entrance to the Deep Roads. I will keep you apprised of any further discoveries.

Though I thank the Maker so many of us were in Denerim for your wedding, and therefore spared, we have lost all but two of our new recruits. They died fighting darkspawn before we made them Wardens.

That the keep still stands is due to a pair of dwarven brothers seneschal Varel contracted to make repairs. One has caused more damage, the other vows to fix it. We are sadly lacking in funds and with the countryside so ravaged I dare not collect the usual tithe. However, I need men more than gold, Brother, any you can spare. I will hold the darkspawn here, away from Denerim, until I find their source.

We found an apostate mage within the keep, details in attached report. Could you possibly intervene with the Grand Cleric? I invoked the Right of Conscription to keep him from templar hands.

My regards to Brenna and my hope that all is well with you,

Aedan.

* * *

Vigil's Keep

Dear Leli,

I miss you already, though I've only been gone from your side for two days. Though I long to hold you again, and to kiss my children, I must ask you to delay your visit. I am sure Alistair has shared with you the news in his own letter, so I will not reiterate the horror here, only urge you to stay in Denerim and stay close to my Brother so that I know you are both safe.

I think perhaps you saved a man's life tonight. Your kindness and virtue has taught me to be merciful just as Philippe has taught me to think before I act. I have not your way with words, my lovely bard, but I will tell you what happened.

An intruder was caught trying to make off a few of the meager treasures we hold here at Vigil's Keep. I can see you raising your eyebrows! Believe me when I say my own nearly left my head at the news. What fool would dare to steal from the Grey Wardens? You would never, not in a thousand years, guess who languished in the Keep's dungeon. Well, perhaps you would, you're cleverer than I…

It was Nathaniel Howe. The last person I expected, certainly. I looked at his face and I saw Rendon Howe. I couldn't breathe! The guards gave me odd looks and one even asked if I were well. Thank the Maker I took Philippe down there with me. That man is my backbone as you are my heart.

Fergus and Nate were such friends in the past, best friends really. I found it hard to remember my brother's friend and not see the man that killed my family, Fergus's family, but I did it, and I listened to his story and it made me sad. We have all lost so much, Nate has lost his family too. I had to tell him about Delilah. After that I let him go. I heard your voice in my head, Leli, I heard you say 'try to be merciful' and I let him go. The seneschal thinks I have lost my mental capacity, but if they will insist on calling me Commander and asking me to make all these decisions then they will have to learn to live with them.

I have to end this letter now. I don't want to, I feel as if I am talking to you and you know I would do that all day if I could. But my list grows long and the day grows short. Thank you for listening to me and for being you.

My heart is always yours,

Aedan.


	2. Chapter 2

Vigil's Keep

Dear Alistair,

You will find one surly dwarf in the company of this letter. I can only think of one explanation for Oghren's insane plan to become a Grey Warden: sleep deprivation. I feel for him, really I do, but you must talk with him and explain that he has a duty before Ferelden now, that to his wife and son. I know you won't question my decision on this, I know you understand.

Thank you for the soldiers, we are stretched thin. Amaranthine demands protection as do the village folk and I have not enough men to spare for both tasks. I am about to head to Amaranthine myself to further investigate the smuggling ring. It's sad when I long to simply kill darkspawn again.

Thank you also for sending Wade and Herren, though neither of them is pleased with me. Wade wants to add things to my armour designs (I am sure you would agree with him that my plans are somewhat lacking in flair!) and Herren has yet to forgive us for the dragon scale incident. I won't ask how you convinced them to come, only reiterate my gratitude.

We are making slow progress clearing the tunnels beneath the Keep. The Deep Roads are down there and Voldrik has discovered one of the ancient dwarven locking mechanisms – it was never finished properly, but is in good repair. He believes he can finish the job. It will be a great relief to look outward once more and defend those around us as we concentrate on repairing and fortifying the Keep.

I have a new recruit to put through the Joining. I will write upon my return from Amaranthine with any further developments. As usual, you will find one of my reports attached. Will you read it this time, I wonder? (Leliana told me what you do with them!)

My best regards to Brenna and my hope that all is well with you,

Aedan.

* * *

Vigil's Keep

Dear Leli,

My love, your letter read like a song! It cheered me so much. I laughed aloud as I read of your adventures in the Market with Riordan. I agree that having Grace a little younger and not quite able to walk yet is a good thing! I miss you all so much, but I could picture you together and I smiled. Be sure to give my kisses to those children for me and save the best one for yourself.

I have a story for you! You will remember in my last letter I spoke of Nathaniel Howe? He returned to Vigil's Keep and sought an audience with me. We talked for a long time about his family, his father and his grandfather. We talked about Delilah. I'm not ashamed to tell you that we both might have shed a tear over our losses. (Just one, and if you must tell Alistair, tell him it was a manly tear!) Nathaniel was profoundly affected by what I told him of Delilah's dedication to our order. I used your words, I told him she had been one of the bravest women I have known and I told him how much anguish her death had caused me. He believed me and he comforted me, can you believe that? He had known of my previous attachment to Delilah of course. Nate is a better man than I. Older, wiser, and more compassionate. Then he wanted to hear about his father's death, we talked into the early hours about Rendon Howe. Nate became quite bitter and I had to put a stop to our conversation.

We reconvened the next day and he spoke to me of his grandfather, who, surprisingly enough had left Ferelden to join the Grey Wardens in Orlais. He was never heard from again, but as we are encouraged to sever family ties (something I have obviously failed at rather spectacularly), I am unsurprised. The end result of our conversation is that Nate has chosen to become a Grey Warden. I found myself horribly conflicted over his decision, and as you can imagine I feared his loss during the Joining. But he has survived it and he is my Brother now. I am glad to have him here, I think together we can put the past behind us.

But I have done more than sit around talking (and shedding manly tears). I have fought darkspawn too, and bandits and smugglers. Be sure to tell the children how brave their father is, your tales always paint me in the best light. You make me sound like a hero, love!

Though repairs are underway, the Keep is still not safe. I hate to ask and you know I crave your company, but please don't come to Amaranthine yet. Perhaps once we have sealed the tunnels it will be safe. I will write as soon as I know.

Seneschal Varel awaits my attendance, I must finish this letter here. You know I don't want to. Again I will tell you I miss you and I love you.

My heart is always yours,

Aedan.


	3. Chapter 3

Vigil's Keep

Dear Alistair,

I finally have good news, Brother. We have cleared the tunnels beneath the keep and Voldrik has repaired the locking device. The Deep Roads have been sealed. Voldrik has put in a request for stone and I've heard there may be deposits in the Wending Wood. That is next on my agenda – I am preparing a small group of Wardens to accompany the expedition as darkspawn are still about.

In addition to clearing our tunnels of darkspawn, I have cleared the sewers of Amaranthine of smugglers at long last. Following a trail of clues as faithfully as my mabari follows his nose, we found a secret enclave with entrances in several parts of the city. How this has escaped the guards' notice for so long baffles me. I would suggest someone had turned a blind eye, but I have enough conspiracies to tear down without constructing my own, for now. Zevran will be keeping an eye on the situation for me.

How is it you run an entire nation when I have trouble keeping tabs on one arling? (Ah, perhaps your secret is my lovely wife! If I did not fear for her safety I would demand you relinquish her to my side.) I held court this morning. You know it is a task I detest. You will find details of the cases and my sentences in the attached report.

Would you be offended if I sent Wade back? Why is it that creative genius must whine so? He is not happy with the metal I have procured for him and insists he can make this and that if only I could find something more interesting. I wonder if he expects me to go slay another dragon just so he may have a project? (Don't mind me; I will be keeping Wade, of course. Perhaps I can encourage a friendship between him and Dworkin the explosive dwarf? Yes, I am laughing.)

I am cautiously optimistic about our recovery now, political juggling aside. If we can rout the final darkspawn and encourage the city folk and the country folk to get along, peace might yet be restored to Amaranthine.

My best regards to Brenna and my hope that all is well with you,

Aedan.

* * *

Vigil's Keep

Dear Leli,

Not only did you lift my spirits with your last letter, but those of Luke as well. He is sitting beside me as I write, reading your letter over and he has the book you sent on his lap. He hugged the book as if it were you, I think he misses you more than he might have expected. I shouldn't be surprised by this; he has now joined me in being away from the ones we love. I suppose you could say we have each other now and I should be overjoyed to have my son at my side, and I am, in a way. But for my actions, he would not be here at all.

But I grow maudlin and I had not intended to do so. I had intended to tell you about Anders! He is the most curious fellow and I do believe you would find him to your liking. He makes me laugh, even when the situation may not warrant it. His wit and humour kept reminding me of someone and you would have made the connection right away with your keen eye… imagine Alistair with longer hair, in a dress (at last!) and with command over the power of magic. Scary, I know! (I'm chuckling and Luke has asked why…) I had thought perhaps Taren and Anders might clash, they hold similar skill sets yet very different outlooks on, well, everything! Taren, as you know, stands by the circle and is actively involved in Alistair's efforts to create coteries of mages across Ferelden instead of keeping them locked away in a tower. I think this is the bonding agent between the two men. Anders has escaped from the tower… wait for it… seven times. I have to agree with him that they really should give him his freedom as some sort of reward. Though I may have helped his cause by making him a Warden, perhaps I have only placed yet another limitation upon him? But there I go with my mood once more.

Suffice to say, Taren and Anders have a healthy respect for one another and an awful disrespect for the stone around them. I had grown somewhat used to Taren exploding things or laying secretive glyphs to 'see if they work'. But now he has a partner in crime and there are days where I dare not set foot out of my office! But their levity has been a boon and at a time when we have lost much, I appreciate it. Luke has also taken a shine to our new mage. I found the pair of them playing with a kitten out in the yard. Apparently Luke found it and Anders adopted it. You are going to love the name: Ser Pounce-a-lot.

So you see, my love, we are making our own stories here and I am dutifully reporting them to you. As always, I feel as if I am talking with you in a way as I write this, but letters will never fully replace your sweet company. (And once again my mood plummets) Soon, love, soon. I know you think I am being overly cautious, but I also know you understand why. Kiss the young ones for me, and sing them that lullaby. Did I tell you I tried to sing it to Grace? I am sure she prefers it from you. I miss the sound of your voice, I miss you and I love you.

My heart is always yours,

Aedan.


	4. Chapter 4

Vigil's Keep

Dear Alistair,

Where to start? Logically, at the beginning, I know. Doubtless you are wondering why this letter is arriving later than expected. I was unavoidably detained by a talking darkspawn. It seems Morrigan may have been hearing voices (other than the ones in her head) after all.

I undertook a mission to the Wending Wood. I had not intended to go myself, the tasks at first seemed too trivial, but I tire of all this administrative work Varel would have me do and so I led the expedition. As I mentioned in my last letter we hoped to find suitable stone deposits there and investigate the silverite mine for Wade but as I had also received reports of bandits in the area. Yes, more bandits, do they ever tire of profiting off the misfortune of others? Obviously not. But I digress and I apologise for that. I am tired. I will continue this letter in the morning.

I am hardly refreshed, but I must finish this letter. We found some stone, mission accomplished, and also some interesting wood samples from those sodding trees that move. I hate those things; do you remember them from the Brecilian Forest? Add flames and scorched wood to your mental image, yes, we do things differently up here in the arling of Amaranthine. I realise my tone is somewhat flippant, perhaps this is a reaction to escaping certain death yet again.

As with the Brecilian Forest, apparently there is tension between the humans and the elves in the Wending Wood. I am sure this news hardly comes as a surprise (yes, I can see that eyebrow quirking), but in my naïve way, I had thought perhaps news of our tentative foray into friendship with the Dalish clans to the south may have spread. But once again, the humans war with the elves only this time neither side is to blame. We discovered evidence of more tainted villages and people, only this time they slaughtered one another instead of hiding away from the world. And this time, I have discovered the cause. Did I hear you say 'talking darkspawn'? (Or am I hearing voices as well?)

This is the third time I have sat down at this letter. Trouble is brewing, Brother, and not only within the keep (save me from all these mages). But I have not told you about the architect yet. No, I do not refer to the dwarf who is fortifying the keep, but the darkspawn who is raising an army. He laid a trap for us within the mines and imprisoned us. One of his minions let us out of our cells, but we had to retrieve our gear and I lost many (more) soldiers during our eventual escape. We discovered his foul plans, it is too horrible to contemplate… it leaves me without words.

This letter is taking me so long to write, am I really so shaken? Alistair, I don't care what you tell Leliana, but do not let my wife come near Amaranthine. Do not come yourself. The darkspawn are organized and they are massing. This architect has a mad plan to taint us all, but I will not let it happen. I will find and seal every entrance to their underground lairs and I will end this threat. You have my word.

There is more to write, but it will have to wait (as will my usual report), I have to go mediate yet another dispute.

Maker watch over you Brother,

Aedan.

* * *

Vigil's Keep

Dear Leli,

How things can change in the course of a few days – I had high hopes we had resolved our troubles and now they have only deepened. I wish you were here, I need your strength, I need you. At times like this I both do and don't understand why Wardens should not have families. I fear for you if I were to fall, but to not have you in my thoughts, to not have you and my children to fight for as well, I'm sure it would all be less meaningful, but maybe I am a selfish man. I am going to take a walk, my love, I will write more when my head is clearer and my heart is lighter.

Alas my excursion did not refresh me as it might have. It seems everyone within the keep has a problem with everyone else lately, and they count on me to sort out all their differences. Anders, for all his charm, can be – how should I put this politely – blunt. He has riled up both Nate and Yrisa and even his new friend Taren is looking at him askance. I think the fact the Templars are still bothering us may have something to do with his mood, yet another issue I must investigate further.

Also, another mage has entered the keep and she abides no one. I do not know how long she will aid our cause and I have no intention of putting her through the Joining, her heart is not with us. But right now, we need all the help we can get. She reminds me somewhat of Morrigan with her prickly nature. Luke is terrified of her and I do not blame him. The only Warden Velanna seems to find even remotely interesting is Kayley, but not when she is in the company of Zevran. With all the bickering and personality conflicts going on, I nearly feel the need to draw up a hallway usage schedule.

Leli, it seems I am not fit company right now; these stories are hardly amusing, I know. I should not write such letters to you. I want only to write of happy things, but there are none right now. Do you know I am holding my amulet as I write this? I can feel you, but it is not enough. Though I am grateful you are out of danger I cannot help missing you more every day. I crave the sound of your voice, your laughter, the warmth of your embrace. And now I am brooding… I have to end this here, I need sleep, my love. I will write again when I have recovered my humour.

My heart is always yours,

Aedan.

* * *

Dear Leli,

Don't worry about Aedan I will take care of him. He seems very sad at the moment – I think all the tainted people he saw and the plans of this mad darkspawn that talks have stirred bad memories for him – memories of me and how I came to be a Grey Warden. I don't blame him for my fate; I tell him this all the time, but he is not over it. I'll keep telling him until he believes me, I promise.

I miss you too, and little Rory. I don't really know Grace yet, but I'm sure I will come to love her as I do all my family.

I trust Aedan, he will end this strife -- he is a hero, after all. And he has good men here; his Wardens are the best soldiers in Ferelden. So you don't have to worry about us, we will prevail.

He is sleeping right now so I am sneaking this note in here for you. I will write again soon, when we both have happier stories to tell you, but I want to go sit outside his door now and make sure no one disturbs him.

Hugs,

Luke.


	5. Chapter 5

Vigil's Keep

Dear Alistair,

Here is the report I neglected to attach with my last letter, I apologise for the delay.

I just returned from the city of Amaranthine where I spent my day dodging rogue mages and angry templars. I know I have asked this already, but is there anything you can do for Anders? We are fighting for our lives up here; I don't have the time or the energy to devote to keeping him out of templar hands. They Chantry has never questioned the attachment of Taren or Yrisa to our Order and even Wynne traveled in our company unhindered for near on a year. I fail to understand why Anders excites so much interest, but you have mentioned before the vindictive nature of the Grand Cleric. I would appreciate anything you could do to ensure the wellbeing of my Warden.

Thank you for your concern following my last letter. I was not in my right mind when I wrote it. I can only imagine what Leliana must have thought upon reading hers -- perhaps I should take up a drink instead of a pen when I am feeling melancholy? But any news is better than none I suspect; at least you both know I am still here and still fighting the good fight.

We have discovered yet another unsecured entrance to the Deep Roads in the Knotwood Hills. Apparently the ground has given way in places exposing the roads proper and all sorts of caves and tunnels. I must go investigate and see what I can do to stem the tide of darkspawn. I will write again upon my return, hopefully with the news I have eradicated yet another nest of tainted filth and sealed another entrance to their lair.

I have a worry, Brother, that we can no longer rely on the darkspawn staying confined to the Deep Roads. When I have dealt this architect I will return to Denerim. We need to investigate this matter further. Will you write to Bhelen and request any known maps of their network of underground passages? I shudder at the very thought one may run beneath our fair capital city.

Philippe informs me the Wardens are ready to travel and so I will bid you farewell.

My best regards to Brenna and my hope that all is well with you,

Aedan.

* * *

Vigil's Keep

Dear Leli,

I would suppose anyone might have been struck dumb by the atrocity that was my last letter to you. I'm sorry, my love, I should have torn it up and thrown it away rather than let you think I have lost what little sense I had been born with. Is that why you have not written back? Did I make you too angry, or perhaps too sad?

Please write and tell me, even a letter detailing my stupidity would be welcome from you; I just need to hear your voice. I reread your other letters often, but it's not quite the same as looking forward to a new story from you, or hearing about what those children are up to. But now I sound like am begging and it's rather unmanly so I will stop and tell you a story of my own instead.

I have managed to connect with Velanna. I found an old journal in Amaranthine today. It was wedged into the corner of an abandoned building we used as an unlikely lunch spot (it sheltered us from the wind). I thought it might be a book and planned to give it to Luke, the lad's appetite for stories is as voracious as my own! But it turned out to be the journal of an elf living in Amaranthine and he talked about the hardships of his life and the hopes and dreams of his people. I found it to be both haunting and enchanting at the same time and gave it to Velanna. She berated me at first, as she does for everything I do, but after reading some of it she thanked me. It seems she is also fond of stories and expressed to me her interest in recording tales of her ancestors for her clan and so I thought to gift her with a blank journal so she may start in upon her quest. I was rewarded with a smile! Perhaps we may yet forge ties with the Dalish clans to the north as well. It all starts with a single friendship, no?

Writing to you of something other than my own troubles has made me smile, love. Even though you are not here, thoughts of you have cheered me. I love you and I miss you. I will return to Denerim soon, you have my word, and we will spend time together, just you and I. For now will you kiss the children for me and tell them I love them too?

My heart is always yours,

Aedan.


	6. Chapter 6

Vigil's Keep

Dear Alistair,

Aedan and Philippe have yet to return from the Knotwood Hills but I thought to send you the enclosed report as Varel is adamant we keep you apprised of every petty decision he makes on the Commander's behalf. I think you know as well as I do that Aedan would rather Varel took responsibility for it all, but again, you know as well as I do that our Commander also feels it is his duty to do his best in all areas.

My hope is that he doing his best as I write this. We had expected them back yesterday. I have sent the Western Patrol after them (Rolf took out Northern Patrol) and will await word from Eric before I truly worry. The arling is still rife with banditry and perhaps they have been otherwise delayed.

I am sure Aedan would have me tell his personnel issues seem to have been resolved; if it is due to your intervention with the Chantry then I extend my own thanks. Anders is a valuable addition to the Order. I will also tell you that Voldrik has finished his repairs to the keep. If we can keep his brother from conducting any more experiments from within these walls, they should withstand what may come.

I understand Aedan has already tendered his gratitude for the extra soldiers but let me add mine here. The Commander, as you know, is a compassionate man and without more men we might not have managed so well in keeping both the banditry and darkspawn at bay.

I have been informed that Wade has finished with Aedan's 'serviceable' armour design and so I must attend him. Pass on my regards to both Brenna and Leliana.

Sincerely,

Wyman

* * *

Dear Leli,

Aedan will be so pleased to come back to two letters from you! He was so worried when you didn't write. He asked if he could read the letter you wrote to me and I showed it to him, I hope you don't mind. But he smiled as he read it, just so you know, and he'll laugh out loud when he finds out why he didn't get his letter last week. Isn't Riordan the devious one! His drawings are very nice… even if they end up covering some of your words I think Aedan will love the letter all the more for it having that extra special touch.

I am keeping myself busy in his absence and trying not to worry overmuch. My guess is that Aedan is doing a thorough job clearing out that section of the Deep Roads they found. He will not return until he knows it is safe to do so.

I have started training with Zevran in the mornings and I can see where Aedan picked some of his techniques. For such a small man, Zev really knows where put his weight. He has thrown me off my feet with a simple flick of his blades more times than I can count. I have bruises on my bruises… but don't worry about me, I am just fine! I like working with him though, he is very funny. He talks to me as we spar, and I know he is trying to distract me, but can I tell you a secret? I don't really understand some of his jokes. I did ask Aedan to explain one to me and when he stopped laughing he tried. I am glad I was not born in Antiva.

I have Ser Pounce-a-Lot on my lap; he is curled into a tight little ball and is very cute. Kittens are a lot more affectionate than nugs! (But you can pass on my regards to Schmooples!) Speaking of nugs, how is Oghren? Leli, you should have seen the way he cursed at Aedan when he wouldn't make him a Warden. I think I felt my ears curl. I didn't dare laugh though, Aedan was so mad, he is kind of scary when he's mad – I can sort of see why some of the recruits are afraid of him. He has this reputation for going berserk in battle sometimes, as you know, and I've seen it up close, it is a terrifying thing. But they haven't seen him playing with Rory as I have. People can be really complex, can't they?

I miss talking with you about people and philosophy and such; we always have the best conversations. Aedan said he will bring me to Denerim with him when he returns and I can't wait to see you! Would it sound too silly for me to tell you I love you too? I am so lucky to have been adopted by such a family. I try not to think about Brenda, but I wish she could have met you too; she would have truly loved you, Leli.

It is time for my lesson with Varel. I think Aedan hopes I might become interested in politics and eventually take the job of running Amaranthine off his hands. He can keep hoping, I don't think it's going to happen. I'll write again soon (when Aedan is back!).

Hugs,

Luke.

* * *

_A/N: For those of you who don't know Wyman he is a Warden Captain or Senior Warden of Amaranthine. Brenda is Luke's sister; she was killed by darkspawn in 'Hero' (as was the rest of his family)._


	7. Chapter 7

Vigil's Keep

Dear Alistair,

You will be pleased to know I have both slept and fetched a drink before sitting down to this letter. Do you remember our foray into the Deep Roads beneath Orzammar (I'm sure you do)? I had hoped I would never see the like again (until my time comes), but I have just spent close to a week in there again. The dwarves' underground network is so vast – if I were not so overwhelmed I would marvel at such a feat of engineering. But my mind has started to wander, perhaps I should put this drink aside?

The dwarven fortress of Kal'Hirol lies beneath the Knotwood Hills and not only is it every bit as daunting as Bownammar, but just as forbidding. We met with the sole survivor of a contingent of the Legion of the Dead while down there and after hearing her mission, I took it upon myself to finish their work. The darkspawn are breeding and though I know we have done little more than strike a blow, I have at least rid Kal'Hirol of their menace.

I cannot adequately describe the horror of their 'children', such creatures should not exist, but that is not the worst of what we encountered below the ground. Brother, the darkspawn are changing. Not only do some of them talk, but they appear to be forming factions. We interrupted several skirmishes between them as we endeavored to clear Kal'Hirol. I have a new foe to contend with: The Mother. I dare not wait for her(?) and this Architect to fight for dominance, I must take the initiative and strike now.

Have your heard back from Bhelen? Perhaps there has not been time yet, I have lost track of the days and weeks – that happens when one spends too much time underground. We did recover several interesting artifacts that may interest him, however. I have detailed them in my enclosed report. There you will also find the information regarding my newest recruit.

I understand Wyman kept you well informed during my absence. He is a good man; all my Wardens are good men (and women). Ferelden is fortunate to boast so many dedicated to such a cause – the Order now boasts nearly thirty members. I am humbled by their willingness to join me in this fight for the good of mankind. But now I truly sound as if I have had too much to drink and so perhaps I should end this here. Many of us took injuries in Kal'Hirol and will require a few days rest before we seek out this Mother or the Architect. I will write again before we leave. Until then –

My best regards to Brenna and my hope that all is well with you,

Aedan.

* * *

Vigil's Keep

Dear Leli,

We have exchanged so many letters, you and I. When I asked you to be my wife I never imagined we would spend so much time apart. But in my more melancholy moments I find your letters to be a great comfort. I read them over and over - they are becoming wrinkled and torn. We may be separated by the miles but are joined by our words.

But you want to hear about what I am doing, don't you, my love? I am writing you a letter! Yes, my wit is dull, I know. Alistair is ever the sharp one. But I am sure my current tone is a refreshing change from my last two letters. Speaking of which, I had two letters from you! You knew I would laugh at Rory's embellishments, didn't you? At first I barely noticed them so eager was I for your words, but now they stand out on the page and make me smile. I think it will always be one of my favourite letters for the love you both put into it. Thank you for those words and I promise never to write a letter like that again.

At your suggestion, I asked the seneschal to have a place cleared for a rose garden. I agree that not only should we have things of beauty around us, but something to look forward to after the battle. You should have seen the look on Varel's face when I approached him, I could tell he hardly thought it was the time to be planting flowers. Do you know who rescued my honor? Nate. He mentioned that his mother had maintained a garden beyond the dining room and even escorted the pair of us there. Though barren now, it will be something in the summer. Nate's tastes are more refined than mine, which I realise is not that hard. But you don't love me for my fashion sense, do you?

Do you picture me when you read my letters, Leli? I picture you. I hear your voice reading them to me. The stories you tell, the tales you spin! Surely Denerim is not that exciting a place. But you have me believing every word, my love. You weave a type of magic with your words and I will always be captivated. My favourite stories, of course, are the ones that involve you, Rory and Gracie. They are lucky to have such a talented mother, one who constructs such adventures! Be sure to tell them I love them and that I think of them often.

We have yet another new recruit, Sigrun, formerly of the Legion of the Dead. Luke is quite taken with Sigrun; she has many stories of the darkspawn and doesn't mind sharing him with them. Darat is also happy to have another dwarven Warden and so far they seem to hold each other in high regard (the dwarven caste system sometimes eludes me).

I've not told you about the battles I've fought, or the devastation the darkspawn wreak upon the countryside. If you need to know, ask Alistair. I want this to be a happy letter.

What did the Grand Cleric want? Is it about Grace's birth date again? Surely unregistered babies are born all over Ferelden every day. Perhaps Alistair can give her one of his stern looks for us?

I've just read over what I've written and it rambles. Do you enjoy my letters, Leli? I don't think I ever talk this much when we are together; I'm usually too busy undressing you. (Yes, you can imagine me winking here if you like.) Perhaps you'd like it if we talked more? I do love all of you, you know, not just the parts I can touch. I miss you Leli, I miss you all the time. (I'm not winking anymore…) I miss our children. (I'm sad now. I'm going to read some of your letters and cheer myself up.)

This is perhaps the longest letter I have ever written you (I had two to answer!), but now I must retire. We march upon our enemies tomorrow and soon this thing will be done. Then I will turn about and march to Denerim. (I will remember to bathe first!)

Kiss the children for me and remember that my heart is always yours,

Aedan

* * *

_A/N: This letter from Aedan to Leli has been reworked from an earlier one-shot I posted on the LJ community Maker's Breath. I posted it in response to one of the April challenge prompts: To write a letter in response to Leliana's letter to the Warden in Awakening. There is a link to Leliana's letter there. I personally found it a little thin, but my version of Awakening takes place nearly two years after Origins and my Aedan and Leliana have a much deeper relationship. Still it was what inspired me to write this entire story by way of letters… _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I am skipping the Blackmarsh. I found Justice to be an awesome and compelling character, but not only does he not fit into my 'storyverse', it makes little sense at this point for Aedan to divert his attention from the real threat and go chasing after ghosts. The following letters were 'written' after Aedan cleared Amaranthine and before he marches upon the Nest, I imagine they are scrawled on torn journal pages. They contain endgame spoilers. _

_Aedan's final letters to Alistair and Leliana will be tomorrow – after his battle with the Mother._

* * *

Amaranthine

Dear Alistair,

I know you will excuse the poor condition of this brief missive when you read the details herein. I stand at the gates of a fallen city, Amaranthine, and I am preparing to march upon the nest of the Mother. We were diverted from our planned course by the news that the darkspawn horde had descended upon not only the city but on Vigil's Keep.

The bearer of his news introduced himself as an emissary from this Architect. I talked to a darkspawn, Brother; I conversed with tainted filth though it pained me to do so. His information and arguments were persuasive, however, and I took him at his word. If this architect truly opposes the Mother then he would have little reason to practice deception at this point, or so my heart tells me. But I am naïve, I know, and perhaps these new darkspawn are more devious than we might imagine. But for now I must trust my instincts and drive toward the greater threat.

I had to decide between returning to the Keep and clearing the darkspawn from the city. I chose the city and may the Maker forgive me if it was the wrong choice. I dare not consider the fate of those I left at the Keep (my son is there!) and place my trust in my Wardens and our allies. Voldrik sealed the tunnels and fortified those walls. Wade has outfitted us with superior armaments. Dworkin has plenty of explosives at his fingertips and my Wardens are under the command of Wyman. They will not falter.

Amaranthine reminds me of Denerim after the siege but I have no time to dwell upon our losses right now. The city is safe once more and one day it will thrive again (I must be hopeful). Now we move toward the final battle.

Maker watch over you, Brother,

Aedan.

* * *

Amaranthine

Dear Leli,

I am writing because I need to be with you right now. I need your strength. I know I promised not to write such a letter, but I also know (thanks to your kind words and forgiving soul) that you are there for me. I am taking this brief moment to be with you before I turn my men and march toward what I hope will be the final battle.

Don't worry for me, love, I have Philippe at my side. I would not dare set a single foot against our enemies without my most trusted second. And don't worry for Luke, he is with Wyman and Zevran, and Vigil's Keep is sound. Can you hear me repeating these words to myself? They are as much for me as for you.

I love you. (And here my pen pauses though I have not the time…) Kiss the children for me; tell them I love them too. Sing to them so that I may imagine your voice as I fight.

Pray for the people of Amaranthine that they may recover and ask the Maker to watch over your Warden.

Do you remember your words to me at the gates of Denerim? I will win this war for you, my love, and I will come home.

My heart is always yours,

Aedan


	9. Chapter 9

Vigil's Keep

Dear Alistair,

The Mother is slain, but at a cost. But that is always the way of war, is it not? I have not the heart to list the dead as yet (hence there is no attached report), I will get to it after we have sent them on their way with all proper respect. Then I will set my feet on the road to Denerim and tell you their names in person, face to face, so that their King may hear directly of their service to Ferelden.

The Architect also lays dead. Did I do the right thing, Brother, in killing a potential ally? I suppose now we'll never know. Philippe tried to stop me, but all I could see before me were tainted villagers, those women, that child, my son as I made him a Warden! I let my fury rule me and I killed in a bitter rage. It is one thing to slaughter these mindless creatures we call darkspawn, but to battle against one that talks and reasons and bargains, it is hard to reconcile. I am haunted by it. I am haunted by so much of what I have done, yet every time I fear I have confronted my worst nightmare… I cannot continue this thought.

In the meantime I will attempt to sketch out what we have lost. Amaranthine smolders, our farms are ravaged, villagers are scattered and afraid and Vigil's Keep has been breached once again. Had it not been for Voldrik's diligence, we may have lost more, we must think of a fitting reward for him. We are supposed to do that sort of thing when the war is won, right, decorate our heroes? Until then I will thank the Maker (or the stone as he prefers) for him, and for Wyman and Zevran.

What we have gained: At best a temporary respite. We need to dismantle the Architect's 'laboratory'. I will write to Irving and request the Circle's help. We need to map the Deep Roads. I think is time for us to partner with the dwarves, with the Legion of the Dead, and to make a concentrated effort to exterminate this filth before they rise above the ground. We must make plans!

Now that the darkspawn threat has been put aside for a while I can turn my attention to the Black Marsh. Nathaniel Howe has told me much of the place's history; I hope it is yet another territory that can be restored.

I have assigned your soldiers to Amaranthine for the time being. I apologise for keeping them from their families for so long. Now that the immediate threat is over I will organize for them to take leave as and when we can arrange it. We must talk about rebuilding the city, add it to your list (do you keep lists? Never mind, it is on mine). We must also talk about the Dalish, I am sure Brenna will have many suggestions about how we may forge a close bond with our neighbors. I am sending Wade and Herren back to Denerim, and soon I will follow.

Remind me to tell you about the dragon when you see me,

Aedan

* * *

Vigil's Keep

Dear Leli,

Put aside this note and look to your window, my love. I am there on the road and I am coming to you as fast as my feet will carry me. Gather the children and meet us at the city gates, your husband and son are coming home.

I love you, and remember, my heart is always yours,

Aedan.

.

The End

* * *

_For the curious: Aedan took Justice, Anders and Sigrun to the 'nest' with him. For the sake of this story, I replaced Justice with Philippe (S&S Warrior). I imagine he would also have taken a sizeable contingent of soldiers and Wardens with him and these would have included what I call 'The Northern Patrol': Taren, Marin, Runir, Kayley and Darat. (Philippe leads this team). No Wardens lost their lives in the fight against the Mother or the Architect, however several 'ordinary' soldiers would have fallen._

_When Vigil's Keep was breached, Velanna was crushed by a falling wall (from his epilogue). Aedan will 'angst' about her death for some time. Not just because her life was lost, or because he saw her as a link between the humans and the elves of Amaranthine, but because he had started to forge a friendship with the prickly woman. Several Wardens lost their lives during the assault on the Keep, none that I had named, so I will not record them here. Zevran took it as his personal mission to protect Luke and in this he succeeded. _


End file.
